LA Noire 2: The Return of Cole Phelps
by Mxcer
Summary: Days have passed since Cole's funeral, with most of the antagonists placed no charges. But when someone goes out on a killing spree which seemingly seems to avenge Phelps, Rusty Galloway starts to think...that Cole is STILL alive. Will the truth be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dead Man Stalking**

**Central Police Station, 12: 46PM**

"No...It can't be! I thought you were dead!"

"Enough hassles chief. I'll make you pay for your crimes!"

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rusty's POV<strong>

**Central Police Station dissecting room, 8: 20AM**

Great. Things were getting worse for LA and me.

First my partner drowns, and now the chief is murdered.

"Cause of death, Malc?"

"Obviously shot to the head. He died around 12:00PM."

Alright. _Shot to the head._ I scribble that in my notebook_._

"But the most interesting part is that, the bullet came from a Colt M1911."

"Did it?"

"Exactly! And what's more...whoever the killer was, he shot at his head repeatedly. Amounts up to a full magazine of our murder weapon."

"Anger?"

"The cops are still suspecting, but that's the most believable theory for now...Rusty? Rusty are you listening?"

"No...It can't be...he-he's dead..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Cole?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why don't you carry a revolver like everyone else?"_

_"Oh, I'm familiar with this thing. Used it as a marine back in 45'. It's my favorite gun. Used it to kill those filthy Japs."_

_"Oh, you sound like my father..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Central Police Station(Murder scene), 8:50AM<strong>

"No, I'm sorry Rusty, no Colt was found."

"That's okay Enrique. Mind if I take a look?"

I look at the crime scene: Big puddles of blood, with a painting that hangs weird.

_What's wrong with this picture frame? It's curved to the left!_

I grab the painting to examine it...but it opens.

"What the-? It's a door!"

I swing open the painting, as I find bundles of cash stacked up, filling the inside.

_I'll have to examine this..._

I take a look at the money. _500_ _100 dollar bills in each stack, with the total stacks amounting to 10._

_Shit!_ I thought._ Phelps was right. The chief WAS corrupt!_

"Shit..." It's the only thing I can say.

Someone's avenging Phelps.

Someone's out to kill the afflicted ones in the corruption.

"But...Who?"

_Jesus...Cole, Are you still...Alive?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going With the Flow**

**California Fire and Life, 1:30PM**

If the chief was really corrupt and Cole knew it, someone close to him would have known.

So there was only one person close enough to Cole who would get blood on their hands to avenge him: Jack Kelso, former DA investigator, now back at the job of claims investigator for Calfornia Fire and Life.

"Welcome to California Fire and Life, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jack Kelso. Is he here?"

"Of course sir. He's in the third floor, on the Claims Investigation desk."

Of course Jack may not be the killer, but then...every cop has to suspect.

Walking up the steps toward third floor, I find him answering the phone.

"California Fire and Life, How can I help you?...Okay, Let me write that down for you...Ok, sure."

Right, he's hung up. Time for a little investigation.

"Jack Kelso?"

"That's me."

"I'm looking for proof in a recent murder involving your late friend Cole Phelps. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

_I gotta ask the right questions._

I flipped my notebook.

"So, you saw Cole getting washed up, right?

"Yes. Well, me and Elsa Lichtmann. I tried to pull him up, but...he only said a goodbye before the wave washed him out of sight. What's this about?"

"Jack, we think..Cole's still alive. Our chief was murdered yesterday and apparently he was involved in some corruption. You helped in his investigation, right? Any persons of interest you think who is in it?"

"Think? It's not a theory, Rusty, it's a fact! Here, I secretly printed this list of corrupted people we investigated and found out a couple of months ago. Don't show it to the cops, or...you're fucked."

I take a look in the list.

**Top Secret, do not show to cops! List of corrupt people who fucked up LA!**

**-Roy Earle**

**-William Worrell**

**-Suburban Redevelopment Fund employees**

**-Elysian Fields Development**

**-LA District Attorney**

**-LA Mayor**

**In honor of my not-friend-but-not-enemy Cole Phelps**

"...And all of them got away, Scot free! Fucking LAPD!" Kelso added.

"I'll try my best to detain them, Jack. I'll need to examine the drains, where you lost him."

"Wait! I'll go with you. If Cole's really alive...I need to find evidence for this corruption and stop his murders."

* * *

><p><strong>A sewer somewhere in LA<strong>

**2:17PM**

"So this is where you lost him?

"Yup."

Jack pointed up.

"Me and Elsa were there. We watched the whole fucking thing as we cried!"

"Hey, look!"

I clearly see it: A hole. Probably leading to the LA storm drain.

"So..Cole was flushed to the storm drain, and he survived! And he's now on a rampage killing the list!"

"But...If he's following the list, then..."

We look at each other.

"..Who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pardon me, would you have any grey murder?**

I'll have to admit, all that evidence...It points to Cole being alive.

"So what now, Rusty?" Jack asks.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is to collect information. The mayor and the district attorney will be having a speech in the town square, so we just have to get there and question them about the corruption after they do their speech."

"All right, Step on it! The speech starts at 2:20."

* * *

><p><strong>Town Square, 2:26PM<strong>

"...And thank you all for coming to this speech. As you know..."

"God, Jack, when does this end?"

"As far as I know...3:10."

I couldn't do nothing but listen to this boring speech.

But as I looked up, I saw a black figure on top of a nearby building.

With. a. Gun.

"Shit! Get down everyone! Sniper!"

But it was too late, as machine gun bullets rained down on the mayor, and again into the running DA.

"Rusty! I'll chase him down, you check if they're alive!"

"LAPD! Stand back everyone!"

But I knew they were dead. Both of the victims' heads were shot by a submachine gun, which left a grisly scene.

Moments later, Jack came back with something in his hand.

"Got him?"

"No, but I found this..."

And I recognized it immediately.

It was a Colt M1911.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Burnout of Paradise**

**Ammu-Nation LA, 2:35PM**

"Welcome to Ammu-Nation. How may I help you?"

I showed him Cole's picture.

"LAPD Rusty Galloway. Did this guy buy anything at your gun store? And how dangerous were they?

"Well...I hate to tell this to you, but...It's very dangerous."

He went to the storage, and soon came out with a familiar submachine gun.

"The Thompson Submachine Gun...AKA The Chicago Piano Gun."

"Anything else?"

"The deal took place at 1:40. He paid me 5,000$ in 100 dollar bills. He was carrying a bundle of money...and that bundle seemed awfully a lot."

_So that explains why the vault was open!_

"Thank you for your participation. If you know anything more, call 911."

* * *

><p>I drove back to the crime scene.<p>

"Jack, found anything?"

"In fact, we have one. A store clerk confirmed that Cole bought two bottles of liquor, a roll of paper towels, and a jerry can full of kerosene in 1:30."

"Okay. I just visited the gun store, and the owner said that he bought a Chicago Piano Gun at 1:50."

I looked at the list. _What two things does Cole want to get rid of...with fire?_

Then I looked at the bottom, and it all became clear.

It was the Elysian Fields Development and the Suburban Redevelopment Fund.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I've got it! Cole's going to torch the Elysian Fields Development building and the Suburban Redevelopment Fund building with molotov cocktails! You head for the Suburban Redevelopment, I'll get to the Elysian Fields!"

* * *

><p>I put the pedal to the metal, with my siren ringing.<p>

_Please don't be on fire..._I thought. _Please..._

But when I arrived there...it was too late. The orange flames had swallowed the whole building.

"Jack...What about there?"

The reply was also shocking.

"Too late. It's on fire. Call for the Fire Department and the Arson desk!"

I called for dispatch as I tried to calm myself down.

"This is Galloway, Car-11-K! I need the Fire Department here, and fast! Send fire units to Elysian Fields Development headquarters and the Suburban Redevelopment Fund headquarters!"

_Jesus Christ, Cole...please stop..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of The End**

**Elysian Fields Development, 3:00PM**

I looked at the remains of the building.

The buildings were street-far, so Cole must have threatened a taxi driver to the Suburban Redevelopment Fund.

_But that's just a tiny_ fact.I said to myself. _I can't catch Cole with this useless info. I need solid proof._

Out of options, I walked inside the building, where Arson cop Herschel Biggs and the LAFD were investigating.

"Hey Biggs, any proof?"

"The people inside weren't killed by the fire, but were killed by a submachine gun. Carruthers told me to tell that to you."

"But why no witnesses?"

"Oh...Go over there. See that evidence marker #4? You'll see why."

I walked over there, and I picked up the evidence: a hand-made silencer.

_No wonder it was so quiet!_

* * *

><p>Soon, I came out of the building, with that awful smell of burning barbeque all over my suit.<p>

"Found anything?"

"No good. What about you?"

"Well...There's good news."

"What's the good news?"

"The next assassination target is clear." He showed me the list.

**-Roy Earle**

**-William Worrell-Dead**

**-Suburban Redevelopment Fund employees-Dead**

**-Elysian Fields Development-Dead**

**-LA District Attorney-Dead**

**-LA Mayor-Dead**

_Roy Earle? _I thought. _That racist bastard is in this?_

"Alright, get in." I said. "We're going back to the department and pay Earle a little visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Police Department, 3:40PM<strong>

I went up the stairs, and soon met Stefan Bekowsky, now in the Homicide department.

"Bekowsky, have you seen Earle?"

"No...I haven't. He went right out after reading this note." He talked as he gave me a piece of paper.

And we were devastated.

**To: Roy Earle**

**I know what you did. Come to Chinatown, Downtown L.A, and we can settle this.**

**From: C.P**

"Jack! You get that car started, we have to rush to Chinatown, and fast!"

My heart thumped like hell.

I have to get there.

Before Cole kills him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Shades of Grey**

**Chinatown, Downtown L.A, 4:00PM**

"Floor it, Rusty! We got to find Earle and bring him safely for interrogation!"

I floored my Nash through the traffic, with sirens blazing.

_Where the fuck are you, Roy!?_

As I turned around, I saw it between some parked cars: Roy's red Cadillac roadster.

"He's in the alley!"

I stopped my car, as me and Jack readied our pistols.

"Don't fire yet, Jack...we're yet to find Cole."

As I walked around the alley, the voices became louder and more clear.

"Please...Don't do this! I have a family back at home, please..."

"It's too late, asshole! You turned me into a pariah! You tried to kill me! And you got away scot free! I'm ending this, once and for all!"

_It's definitely Cole's voice!_ I thought. _And he's about to kill Roy!_

As I went around the corner, I saw Cole who was about to shoot Roy, who was badly bleeding on his stomach.

"LAPD! Put the weapon down, now!"

We both aimed our pistols at him, as we talked silently to each other.

"Should I fire?"

"No, don't. I'll try to reason with him..."

I kept aiming my pistol, as Cole, in return, aimed his Thompson to Roy's head.

"Cole...You do not want to do this!"

"Yes I do. Did this motherfucker help the world as a cop?"

He said, as he turned at Roy.

"I know you're angry. That's why you committed all those murders. For almost killing you and fucking up LA! I get everything what happened. But you have to spare him, we need to take him back for procedures!"

"I'm no longer a cop, thanks to these guys! And they ruined everything. My career, my family, and almost my life! You don't know me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

**September 30, 1947**

**A sewer somewhere in L.A**

"Good bye..."

As I say my final word, the torrent of water strikes me, and I feel my body get flown back by the water.

My back rams into something hard, and I am carried down a dark and long waterway.

I try to breathe, I try to swim, but nothing can stop this destructive wave.

As I think I am about to die, I am flushed onto a familiar storm drain.

I squeeze my last drop of power and try to call help.

"Man down..."

But then, I lose consciousness...and everything. goes. black.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"I'm warning you Cole, don't do this! We can pin the murders on Roy, but you have to keep him alive!"

Then...He smiles.

"Fat chance."

Before I can respond, he unloads the magazine into Roy's head, tosses the gun, and runs away.

"No...Shit! Jack, check for his life, I'll chase him down!'

I run for him, as he turns sharply right.

"Give it up, Phelps! This has gone to far!"

He jumps onto a building roof using a dumpster, as I climb up using a pipe.

I run after him, jumping from building to building.

_Jesus!_ I think. _He really was an army man!_

But as I follow him, he suddenly stops. And I see why-the gap is too wide this time, with a big road waiting under, full of cars.

"Cole Phelps, You're under arrest for the murders of 4 people and the burning of 2 buildings. Put your hands up!"

He looks at me. He smiles.

Then. He. Jumps.

"No!"

I run to the edge, and I see Cole, with his arms and legs sprawled with blood running from his head.

_I...It's over...Th..This..._

I do not attempt to stop my tears.

"Cole...I-I'm sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Wolf of L.A**

**This event takes place 2 days after the case closes.**

"Los Angeles is in utter shame today, as a "fire conspiracy" was revealed today. Over 60 people were arrested by this, as citizens of L.A expressed rage over this incident. The new mayor promised that he will make changes to the departments. This is truly a shameful day for all of America. This was Shirley Bowers, KTI News."

* * *

><p>I turned off the radio.<p>

Yup. It's a very, very sad day for America...also for me.

Roy Earle died right at the spot. Jack said that his last words were to forgive him and to tell his family that he loved them.

Cole, on the other hand, survived...painfully. He lost all memories from amnesia, caused due to head damage from the fall. He will be serving 7 years, which was significantly deducted thanks to the revealing of the conspiracy.

New leaders were elected, for both the police and the government.

This is all a sad story.

I wish this was a Dream.

This is Los Angeles.

Welcome to the city of shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Case Rating: *****<strong>

**L. A- It turned 4 men and 2 departments corrupt and made one man thirsty for vengeance. **

** -The End-**


End file.
